Fish tank arrangements in which water flows from upper tanks lower fish tanks are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,126 to Yamada describes fish farming equipment in which each of several fish tanks is positioned at a different height and water flows from higher fish tanks into adjacent lower fish tanks. In the Yamada equipment, a water sprinkling plate extends out from one side of each of the higher fish tanks. Each sprinkling plate is perforated with many small openings and projects over a portion of the adjacent lower fish tank. Filtered water flows from each of the higher fish tanks onto its associated water sprinkling plate. The water drops through the plurality of openings in the water sprinkling plate and drips into the lower fish tank.
The fish farming equipment disclosed by Yamada is specifically designed for the breeding of fish rather than the display of marine plants and animals. The sprinkling plates are configured solely to provide aeration of the water passing between adjacent fish tanks and consequently do not provide streams of falling water which are visually attractive and acoustically pleasing.